


Movie Night

by notwithoutyou85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk!Rebecca, F/M, Gen, protective!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutyou85/pseuds/notwithoutyou85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac knew he should've been worried about girl's movie night. One-Shot. Isaac/Rebecca(OC), Hint of Stydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Isaac knew he should've been concerned about girl's movie night. As usual, Rebecca rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness, insisting she would be perfectly fine without an escort. "Don't treat me like glass, Lahey. I'm not going to break." His girlfriend retorted, winking up at him.

"Well, Becs, considering the three hospital visits over a six month period-" Isaac started.

She cut him off with a loud chuckle. "The second time was your fault and had nothing to do with werewolves!"

"How is you choosing raw fish from the menu my fault?"

"It was your turn to pick the restaurant." Rebecca argued, sitting indian style on her bed.

Isaac sighed, dragging a frustrated hand down his face. "I told you not to eat the sushi."

"Well, I love sushi." Rebecca countered, giving him an innocent shrug. "It's probably my favorite thing…" She reached up to pull at the hem of his shirt and it was all over for him. He gently fell on top of her, both arms pressing into the mattress. "…other than my boyfriend… who needs to worry a lot less… so his alpha won't murder him."

She was right. If he didn't show up at the pack meet, Derek really would be pissed. It had been planned for weeks.

He suddenly pulled back from her deep kiss, remembering where they were. "Are we, uh, clear?"

Rebecca nodded. "He's still at work and believe it or not, Stiles is on a date with Lydia."

"You're right. I don't believe you."

Rebecca pointed to her chest. "I should be a professional hook up artist. Requiter of unrequited loves. Stiles promised he'd name their first kid after me."

"Getting ahead of yourself."

"And you're behind." She pulled him down and crushed her lips against his.

Isaac grinned and whispered an I love you, I just want you safe into her pale neck. "I love you too. I'll be fine." She moaned, tracing his earlobe with her tongue. He shuddered at the sensation, grateful that she knew what he liked.

Safe to say that was the end of the argument. It didn't help that the petite blonde was only wearing boy shorts and a scoop neck Nirvana t-shirt that came down just above her hips either.

More proof that she'd captured his heart in more ways than one.

Isaac made Lydia promise and for all intensive purposes swear on her human life, that she would pick Rebecca up on her way to Jessica's house. She was some cheerleader that he had never met.

But even when Lydia agreed to this without hesitation, Isaac knew in the back of his mind that he should have been the one to do it. Just to assure she made it safely. It wasn't about not trusting her, which Rebecca knew by now. They'd been down that road.

It was about securing her safety. Something he took on as a personal mission the moment they met.

Isaac's phone vibrated in his pocket as he waited for Scott and Boyd to finish the practice fight in the middle of the warehouse. Derek shot an annoyed glare his way, knowing that yet again he didn't put it on silent.

His pulse suddenly quickened at the three waiting text messages.

_Hel p_

_mm_

_me_

They were sent minutes apart from each other. He rapidly texted back.

_Are you still at Jessica's? What's wrong, Becs?_

He waited a little over a minute, also texting Lydia and Allison asking what was going on, but still no response from anyone. Rebecca's phone went straight to voicemail when he tried calling.

Isaac gritted his teeth, a million different scenarios circling his mind, and stepped away to try Stiles. At least he always answered.

According to her brother, Rebecca left with Lydia as planned at eight that night. His stomach knotted with fear. She wouldn't send texts to him like that knowing how much he worries, and not respond to his reply. Something wasn't right.

"Isaac?" Stiles repeated nervously. "Our Dad's still on patrol. I'll call him…"

"No," Isaac told his friend gruffly, "I can get there faster. I'll make sure she's alright."

Stiles sighed heavily on the other end, already accepting that as a kept promise. He and Isaac didn't get along at first, trust being the biggest issue. But they came to an understanding of sorts when Isaac started seeing his sister seriously. He let him know that Rebecca would always be taken care of one way or another.

Meaning if Isaac told Stiles he would find her or die trying, he meant it.

"Probably nothing." Isaac clarified, trying to keep him calm. If she was only drunk texting and her phone had died and this was nothing, the last thing they needed was the Sheriff sending half the Beacon Hills police force after her.

After hanging up, he rushed towards the exit and climbed on his bike. Within seconds, Derek was standing at attention in the darkened doorway. "Isaac, you have to stop doing this."

Isaac rolled his eyes, pulling on his leather jacket. Derek had been skeptical of his relationship with Rebecca from the start. The severe intensity of it worried him. They were crazy about each other and it was dangerously obvious at times, causing the teens to do reckless things without thinking.

The alpha was also uncomfortable with the fact that Rebecca knew about the werewolf stuff before Isaac was even turned, and was always too involved for his liking.

"She's fine." Derek stated, stepping out of the shadows.

"You don't know that." Isaac snapped. It came out harsher than intended.

Derek crossed his arms, assessing the situation in his mind. "How long?" He asked, figuring this had something to do with Rebecca being misplaced.

Not wanting to fight about it anymore for lack of time, Isaac threw on his helmet and fled the warehouse into the night.

**X-X**

Isaac's bike came to a halt halfway to Jessica's house at the edge of the woods. Rebecca's scent was strong there, so she had to be nearby. He let out a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst, and ran into the trees.

"Please shut up or I will punch you!" Lydia shouted at her friend. The reason they were walking through the woods was a complicated one. It involved a lot of alcohol, boredom, and a missing shoe.

"One ah-mazing date." Rebecca slurred, trying not to fall over. She gripped Lydia's hand tighter to avoid a branch under her feet.

"That you set us up on after begging me for over an hour at Chipotle. I probably shouldn't have used that word."

"Amazing?"

Lydia poked her arm. Rebecca let out a dramatic 'ow' sound that echoed throughout the forest. "Shut up. Fun… it was fun… your brother is fun." The redhead paused, eyes dropping to the ground in embarrassment. Why was admitting she'd actually had fun with Stiles Stilinski, of all people, so hard? "And I'd never been to the batting cages. Okay, are you happy now?"

"Yay, my pretty best friend's dating my brother!" Rebecca hugged her happily while jumping up and down. Lydia laughed to the point of almost choking. "You're so wasted and he's still not my boyfriend."

"I am not!" Rebecca shouted and covered her mouth when she realized how loud her own voice was. They stared at each other silently for a moment and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. Rebecca looked down and grimaced at the small rocks digging into her naked foot.

"We have to be serious." Lydia breathed, slowly containing herself. "A shoe is missing and we are lost."

"Y-Yes. Mulder and Scully are o-on it. I'll be M-ulder." Rebecca hiccuped. "I'm so wasted, Lyd. I hate Jessica… so much."

Lydia nodded, trying to forget they'd ever gone to Jessica fucking Kent's disastrous movie night that almost turned into a sleepover. God forbid. "Honestly, I'd rather be shoeless and lost than back there with that psychotic bitch." She huffed, grabbed Rebecca's hand again, and held her phone out to use as a light source.

Rebecca played with her own phone, a confused look on her face. "Mine's still dead. Dying, deceased, dead. Those words sound a lot alike."

"That's because they all mean the same thing." Lydia said absently.

"You're so smart."

Suddenly, the bushes ahead of them moved. Rebecca held onto Lydia tighter and they moved back a few steps. Lydia picked up a stick below her and raised it above her head.

"What is it?" Rebecca whispered.

"I don't know that's why I have the stick!" Lydia hissed.

"What if it's an animal, or a serial killer, or a werew-"

"Rebecca, now isn't the time to be negative. We should have waited for Allison."

"She's not Katniss Everdeen, she doesn't carry the bow and arrow everywhere."

Lydia sighed. "Please, just find something to-"

And then a dark figure walked into their path and Lydia started swinging wildly.

"Hit it!" Rebecca shrieked, feeling around for another weapon to use. She fell on her ass in the process and let out a frustrated yelp.

"Whoa!" The voice shouted, shielding itself with both arms.

"Isaac?" Rebecca said from the ground, recognizing his voice immediately.

Lydia pointed her phone light at him and dropped the stick. "Hey, Isaac."

Isaac pulled Rebecca off the ground, giving her a quick once over. She reeked of alcohol. "You okay?"

"Sorta." Rebecca answered.

"A little lost." Lydia added. "But other than that."

"What the hell were you doing out here?"

Again, the reason was complicated and involved alcohol, boredom, and a missing shoe, which they noticed Isaac holding in his right hand.

Rebecca and Lydia went back and forth explaining the horror that night had been for them. Jessica seemed nice at school, but turned out to be a royal bitch that they didn't want to spend another second with.

Unfortunately, they noticed this a quarter of the way through the first movie, and decided to raid Mr. Kent's liquor cabinet to dull the boredom. That turned into the girls coming up with the very flawed plan of escaping the house for the rest of the movie before anyone realized they were gone. And they ended up in the woods.

Then Rebecca lost her shoe, sent texts to Lydia to assist her even though she was right next to her (and the texts were sent to Isaac by mistake), the phone died, and they got lost.

Isaac was at a loss for words, so he didn't say anything. This would only happen to his girlfriend and Lydia. The two of them together created one overly-excited, rambunctious five year old with no judgement skills.

He lead them back to Jessica's and drove Lydia home in her car. Isaac grabbed Rebecca before she could fall over on the lawn.

"Are we going to run now?" She asked, curling her arms around his midsection.

Isaac nodded, holding her small face between his hands. "Think you can hold onto me without falling off?"

She shook her head into his chest and then nodded, grinning tiredly.

Isaac chuckled softly at her indecisiveness and leaned down for her to climb on his back.

Thankfully, the Sheriff was still at the station working late. Stiles let them in without asking any questions. He was just glad she was alright. Rebecca tightened her grip around Isaac's shoulders as they climbed the stairs.

Isaac gently placed her on the bed and pulled off her shoes.

"Mm… is Derek mad at you?" Rebecca whispered, eyes half closed. "He's so mean… sour wolf… I don't like it when he's mean to you."

"Screw Derek. Just glad you're okay." Isaac brushed through her hair with his hand.

Rebecca snorted into her pillow. "You screwed Derek? That's hot." She forced one eye open to look at his blue ones staring back at her. "Thanks for coming to get me, boyfriend."

Isaac kissed her nose. "I'll always come and get you."

She intertwined her fingers with his, not wanting him to leave. Usually they could get away with sleepovers if Isaac came through the window. "Stay?" She mouthed silently.

Isaac crawled into bed beside her and she fell asleep soundly against his chest.


End file.
